blackout_rugbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Training Overview
Home Players can partake in two different types of training. The first is the training of a player’s technical skills, and the second is the training of a player’s physical attributes. 'Technical Skill Training' To train a player’s skills you need to assign the player to a training regime you have previously set-up. The skills that a player will increase will depend on what training sessions you have assigned to that regime. You can also boost this training by playing Training cards into available training slots within a regime. Depending on the club’s level, they will train players under a certain player level quicker, and over that player level slower. 'Training Regime Explained' Your Regime tech investment determines how many regimes you can have access at any one time. Your Regime Length tech determines the duration of each regime. You assign a specific training session for every day of the regime length. The choice of sessions is determined by your Training Session tech. You can assign as many players to a regime as you wish. Once per day you can run the current training session and immediately see the training results. If you don’t run the session personally then it will run automatically at the end of each day. For each training session there will be one or more training slots (determined by Slot tech investment) available for playing Training cards into in order to boost training. 'Training Sessions Explained' When your club is first created you start off with two general session types (Forwards session, and Backs session) that you can assign to regime. Whenever you invest in Specialist Training Session tech you get to pick more specialist sessions to add to those you started with. These sessions determine which skills are trained when that training session is run. Some of the skills within a session are trained more intensively and those skills get a bigger benefit. Some more specialized sessions are available to invest in which train fewer skills but at an even higher intensity. 'Training Slots Explained' Every training session within a regime has one or more training slots attached to it (the amount depending on the level of Slot tech invested in). You can play a single Training card of any card-energy value into each slot so long as you can afford the card’s energy cost. The skill focus of the Training card either adds that skill to the session if it is not already there, with a boost, or creates a synergy bonus if the skill is already contained within the session, boosting the training benefits of that skill for that session even further. The energy value of the card determines the base boost the card provides, with any synergy adding to that bonus. 'Physical Attribute Training' 'Physical Attribute Training Overview' Attribute training works is a zero-sum game. For every attribute you train more intensively than normal, you will have to train another attribute less intensively. So attribute training is all about priorities. It is possible to train all attributes at a normal intensity level and they will all stay at their natural level. If you intensively train an attribute it will start to rise and it will fall if trained less intensively. An attribute can be boosted or fall a maximum of ten levels above or below its natural level. In addition, as a player ages their physical attributes will naturally rise until they reach their physical peak at around age 28, after which they begin to decline. 'Physical Attribute Regimes' You start with two regimes for attributes. The first is locked and cannot be edited and is the All-Rounder regime. This is the base regime where all the attributes are trained equally. The other starting regime you can set-up as you like. As you invest in Regime tech you can increase the number of attribute regimes you have. For each regime you set how intensively trained each attribute is within it. This is done through assigning training slots. In the All-Rounder regime each attribute has one slot assigned to it. The more slots assigned beyond one, the more intensively the attribute is being trained and the quicker it will rise. Once you have set-up a regime you can then assign players to it. Every day you can run the training and see what effects it has had. If you fail to run a regime it will automatically run at the end of each day. Running a Training Regime For a training regime to be run it must be activated. When a regime is activated it has a small green arrow in the regime box: All activated regimes will be run at the end of the day, but you can run them yourself if you prefer by clicking on the "Run Technical Training" or "Run Physical Training" button yourself. A word of warning if you are running them yourself - any regimes that are not activated when you press the button will not be run at all that day. So make sure you have activated all the training regimes you want to before you manually run training for the day!